Field Engineer
Overview Field Engineers place down pieces of tech to change the tides of a battle. Engineers can only have a certain number of tech pieces out at once (server slots). In addition to this, they can only build so many tech pieces per day (tech slots). Server Slots / Tech Slots per Level Features Level 1 Physical Tech Use INT to form components into machines. You mimic the Wizard spell tree. You do not get cantrips. You can only have a certain number of tech pieces active at once. Repairman Take an action to restore 2d10 hp to a tech object two times per long rest. Restore Tech During a short rest, you may roll 1d6. You can restore tech slots equal to the number rolled. For instance, if you rolled a 3, you may restore either 3 1st level slots or 1 2nd level slot and 1 first level slot. Level 2 BIME (Biologically Implanted Mental Enhancer) Take half damage on failed dexterity saves and no damage on sucessful ones. Level 3 Hail Corporate Choose a company to follow Level 4 Ability Score Improvement Level 5 BIME Accuracy +2 bonus to attack rolls with ranged weapons Level 6 Disable Machinery You gain advantage against fighting tech. Twice per long rest, you can choose to score an automatic critical hit on tech. Corporate Improvement Level 7 Optimize Tech Take an action to restore 1d4+INT hp to tech an unlimited amount of times. You can use this as a bonus action if used in tandem with the Repairman feature. Level 8 Ability Score Improvement Level 9 BIME + APDOW Integration Learn one cantrip from the technician tree. You can cast it as a bonus action. Corporate Improvement Level 10 Repairman Improvement The feature now restores 4d12 Level 11 Passive Data Interception - Your APDOW automatically attempts to interpret and amplify electromagnetic waves in the area. Unencrypted or badly encrypted and weak signals are revealed for you. Level 12 Ability Score Improvement Corporate Improvement Level 13 BIME Accuracy Improvement - You now get a +4 bonus to ranged weapons attacks Level 14 Overclock Servers - You may have an unlimited number of tech pieces active at once for five minutes. After that time, all tech pieces deactivate and you may not activate anymore until you spend an hour repairing your APDOW. Level 15 Disable Machinery Improvement - Three times per long rest, you can disable (not destroy), a piece of tech within 50 feet that is below 50 hp Corporate Improvement Level 16 Ability Score Improvement Level 17 BIME Full Protection - Gain proficiency in all saving throws Level 18 BIME Supercharge - Twice per long rest, you may take two actions in a turn. Level 19 Ability Score Improvement Level 20 Maximum Efficiency - You may chose a 3rd Level Tech Piece to cast without expending Tech slots. The piece still takes server slots. Corporate Paths Traps Explosive ordinance companies like IED Emporium. Level 3 Subtle Traps Enemies have disadvantage on detecting traps Level 6 Blast Away Double the damage that traps do Level 9 High Velocity Enemies have disadvantage on dodging your traps Level 12 Simple Design Traps take 1 less server slot to run (up to a minimum of 1) Level 15 Last Mistake Traps do triple damage Minions Robotic support companies like Little Buddy Company Level 3 Beast of Burden Double carrying capacity of minions Level 6 Durable Minions can make a CON saving throw equal to 5 + the damage taken when they drop to zero health. On a success, it drops to 1 health. The minion can only make this throw once. Level 9 Fast Minions get 10 more movement speed. Level 12 Durable Improvement The Minion can make the Durable saving throw any amount of times Level 15 Last Shot Upon dropping below 0 HP, your minion can move and take one action before going offline Vehicles Vehicular companies like Ed's Discount Trucks and Other Quantum Powered Things Level 3 Overhaul Engine Whenever a vehicle starts moving, roll 1d4. On a 4, your vehicle can take the dash action as a bonus action. Level 6 Durable Your vehicles get 15 more hp per vehicle seat Level 9 Advanced Protection Occupants of a vehicle take half damage from all sources. Level 12 High Powered Sensors Your vehicle will avoid traps if the trap can possibly be avoided Level 15 Run to the End Roll a d4 when your vehicle is about to be disabled from a relatively non-serious source. On a 3 or 4, the vehicle drops to 1 HP instead. Artillery Stationary gun positions companies like Zork's Big Guns of the Void of Sector 30 Level 3 Gun Camo Artillery gets +2 to AC Level 6 Bullets, Shells, Bullets Artillery either gets +2 to attack or enemies get -2 to saving throws based on what attack method the gun uses Level 9 Hold It Together You can make an intelligence check of DC 15 to restore destroyed artillery back to operational status. Level 12 Big Boom The area of effect of your artillery is increased by 1.5 times. If the gun has no AoE, roll another damage die for the gun. Level 15 Chain Fire Roll a d4 while firing an Artilery Piece. On a 4, you may fire it again (if the gun does not require a reload period).